<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel Angel of Tuesday by GabrielBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524647">Castiel Angel of Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles'>GabrielBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is adorable, Castiel is being “made”, Chuck as a good dad is the best type of fanficion, Chuck is a good dad ok?, Crack Fic sorta, M/M, Poor Gabriel has no idea how tf to raise a fledging, idk how tf to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is being “made” “created” whatever the fuck you wanna call it and Chuck is a good  dad and Gabriel is Castiel’s guardian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Gabriel (mentioned) (guardian/little brother), Chuck/Castiel (father/son)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castiel Angel of Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck sighed as He looked down at His children. They all had the same personalities for the most part. No one said their opinions and thoughts out loud. If they did, it was about another sibling or about the garden and what plants are in it. Well, to be fair, the archangels were a bit different but that doesn’t matter.</p>
<p>Chuck wanted a son that would speak his mind and would do as he pleases and not follow orders like a good solder. A son that had actual feelings and opinions. Someone different. He beemed. He is going to hold off the earth project and “make” a new son.</p>
<p>Chuck walked over to His working station and thought for a moment. This is going to be His last angel. Humming, he reached for the Lucifer sun, the one the held beauty and rebellion. Then, He reached for the Michael star. The one with a strong will and courage. Next was the Raphael star, the one with a keen eye and knowledge. And lastly, Gabriel’s shining sun. The one with love that goes much deeper then the feeling it’s self and gentleness that could calm even the toughest person.</p>
<p>Every angel was made with these suns. Some are made with “less” of one. Every angel also has its own little thing. Not necessarily a sun, but a personality type. Chuck hasn’t thought of a name yet. It isn’t a physical thing. It’s more like the personality it’s self. You can’t make an other angel with one. It’s built with being with an other angel.</p>
<p>Well, here’s this little baby’s. Chuck reached into a drawer and pulled out a hat and put a few words in. Innocents. It will be dampened with time but it will always be there. Next is social awkwardness. Chuck laughed slightly. Curiousness, loyalness, protectiveness, and selflessness was next. Chuck stopped there. More things would be added onto the angel’s as he grows and meets people. (He might have snuck in stubborn. Very very stubborn.)</p>
<p>Next, was making the actual body for the little angel. Literally and metaphorically. Chuck was still humming but a different song. This song was about loving a child. A parents’ song. He molds the clay carefully. Before He knew it, the body was done. Beautiful. Almost as much as His little MorningStar, Lucifer. His eyes are as blue as Michael’s, almost bluer. His hair as black as Raphael’s.</p>
<p>Wings are next. This is almost as hard as the personality. He flipped through his other children’s wing designs. Every wing was different. While He did that, He thought of what the child’s purpose in life would be. He came to a conclusion. He needs big wings. Bigger then any other angel. Making them an archangel’s wing size, a bit smaller then Gabriel’s himself. This maybe a problem for some angels but they will have to deal.</p>
<p>Reaching to the darkest black, he placed it at the top of his wings. Then, slowly blending in a midnight blue and purplish color. There might have been a bit of green in there. The tips of the wings where a beautiful shade of purple-blue. Placing the wings on the body, Chuck moved them around until he was satisfied with them.</p>
<p>Now, all he has to do it place the fledgling’s being in the body. With very steady hands, Chuck placed the essence in the fledgling’s body. After a few tortuous minutes, he blinked those beautiful blue eyes open. Chuck gasped slightly. This maybe one the top three most beautiful angels he has made. (Don’t tell Gabriel or Lucifer that.)</p>
<p>Chuck picked the little ball of joy up and held him. The little thing made a cooing noise and gripped Chuck’s finger tightly. “Hey little one.” It looked at him unblinking. Running a gently finger down the baby’s face, Chuck hummed. “Let’s call you Castiel. The angel of Tuesday.” Castiel squeals. “I guess you like that.”</p>
<p>That’s how Chuck was for the rest of the afternoon. Holding his last angel son in his arms and cooing at everything Castiel did. “You’re such a cute little baby. I love you little one.” Finally, he called Gabriel to his room.</p>
<p>Of course, Gabriel crashed landed. “Hey daddy-o! What’s goin on-“ Gabriel stopped mid sentence and looked wide eyed at the fledgling his is father’s arms. “Whao.”</p>
<p>Chuck laughed loudly at his youngest archangel’s reaction. Gabriel has always been entertaining and full of energy. Good thing too because he was the messenger and that means he could be out late a night. “His name is Castiel. The angel of Tuesday. You are going to be his guardian.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed. “You’re joking right?” When no answer came Gabriel’s smile got whipped off his face. “Look dad, I love you, I really do. I love Castiel as well, I don’t even really know him and I do, but me raise him? Are you crazy? I can’t do that! Look, the last time you made me raise a fledgling, that lasted two weeks before you handed him over to Lucifer.”</p>
<p>Chuck raised one of His perfect eyebrows. “Balthazar was giving to you when you where just finding out what nesting was.” Gabriel blushed at that. “You are now a young adult. You will be fine. Besides, I believe some of your younger siblings have raised their siblings, making you the only one who hasn’t. Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>Gabriel grumbled. “No. I just don’t want to hurt the little thing.” Chuck smiled softly at his messenger and placed Castiel in his arms. Gabriel melted right away and hugged him protectively. “You really think I can do it?” Chuck just nodded and sent Gabriel on his way to get to know the little baby.</p>
<p>Chuck sits down at his desk and smiled. Castiel will most definitely become one of his favorites and he knows it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I make another chapter for Gabriel? Like it would just be a a little thing of Gabriel and Castiel bonding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>